


Bad Daddy Barbecue: Damien Bloodmarch’s Spitroasting Adventures

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, I am so sorry for this, I use 'female' words for Damien's genitals, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, some other dads make a slight appearance but it's mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Damien is getting tired of Robert and Craig teasing him at Joseph’s barbecue, but when he pulls them into the kitchen to tell them off, he gets much more than he bargained for.





	Bad Daddy Barbecue: Damien Bloodmarch’s Spitroasting Adventures

“No banging my dad in the kitchen”

That’s the hand-written sign that hangs from the fridge in the Bloodmarch household, written - of course - by Lucien Bloodmarch. Damien and his two boyfriends had been very respectful of that rule, after an unfortunate incident that ended in Lucien threatening to douse his eyes in bleach and the creation of the sign.

There was, however, no such sign in the Christiansen household. Unfortunate, really, as I’m sure Joseph would not approve of the events that were to transpire in his kitchen that fateful Saturday afternoon. But, in his defence, Joseph had never expected to _need_ such a sign in his kitchen.

He did.

* * *

Most of the dads looked forward to Joseph’s barbecues, partially because you’d be hard-pressed to find a dad who _didn’t_  enjoy a good grill, and partially because it was nice to get the whole cul-de-sac together to hang out for a bit.

Currently - as usual - the kids were playing together at the bottom of the garden while the grown ups mingled. Joseph had handed grilling duties over to Brian temporarily, reluctantly accompanying Mary to a corner of the garden to argue while pretending they definitely were _not_  arguing, thank you very much. Hugo, Mat, Craig, Robert, and Damien stood around the grill to watch Brian flip the burgers with an expert flourish. The conversation was friendly and light, discussing everything from how their weeks had been to what cut of beef they liked best - though Damien didn’t really participate in that last discussion. Two arms were around his waist, however, keeping his mind from straying away from the conversation towards topics of more personal interest such as what colour to paint his door frame to accurately reflect his aesthetic. Craig on one side and Robert on the other, hands subtly resting on either of Damien’s hips to remind him and everyone around them who he’s with. Not that Damien would ever want to forget.

“Time to throw on the veggieburgers,” Brian’s voice was chipper as he grabbed a couple of green-brown patties and placed them on the grill, “I can’t imagine someone not liking meat, Damien,” he gave a booming laugh to show he was joking.

“Well, there are _some_  types of meat Dames likes, right Craig?” the smirk on Robert’s face left no room for a pg interpretation of his words, and neither did the high five shared with the buff dad on the other side of Damien.

Damien himself looked like he would be grateful if the ground beneath him opened up and dropped him into the deepest pit of hell, for surely it couldn’t be worse than this. Mat, Brian, and Hugo - bless their souls - were awkwardly pretending not to have heard the joke, continuing on with their conversation as if nothing had been said. Long, slim fingers gripped tightly to two wrists; Damien pulling his boyfriends behind him into Joseph’s house, ignoring their protests.

“Come on, it was just a joke, bro!”

“Dames, don’t do this.”

“We didn’t mean any harm!”

Damien’s face was red as he stopped in the perfect marble kitchen, releasing his grip on their wrists, but not turning to face them. Craig and Robert were confused for a moment before the saw the soft motion of his shoulders, shaking ever so slightly.

“Dames...?”

“Damien, look at us, please...”

Their voices were gentle and low, as if approaching a wounded animal. They were still adjusting to Damien’s different sensitivities, and sometimes - like now - they severely misjudged.

Slowly, Damien allowed Craig to turn him around, holding his shoulder with a gentle touch. Damien’s cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment, the tears welling up against his eyelids spilling over suddenly. He was silent, allowing his tears to fall but refusing to make a sound. He’d taught himself to cry like this a long time ago, not wanting Lucien to ever have to hear his father break like this. He was - of course - still sensitive, and cried quite often, but rarely was a sound made as he did so. His lower lip was trembling and Robert and Craig mistook his expression for sorrow until they saw his clenched fists.

“You are making a fool of me in front of our companions!” Neither could remember hearing Damien’s voice this sharp before; a stark contrast with his usual smooth tone.

“Damien, bro, I’m sorry-” Craig began, but he was quickly cut off.

“Do not 'Bro' me, Craig, I am unimaginably irritated at the present moment and do not appreciate it!”

“Dames, cariño, please,” Robert’s tone was soothing, startlingly honest enough to stop Damien in his tracks and make him listen, “I crossed the line, and I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you’d be so upset by it, but I should have thought it through. It’s not your job to tell us where the line is, it’s our job to ask before trying to push it. And I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Craig nodded, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gone along with it. It was immature of us and super not cool.”

With a reluctant sigh, Damien allowed the tension to seep from his shoulders, though he stood his ground firmly, “jokes like that are acceptable when we are being intimate, but they are indecent in public. Please refrain from doing that again,” his gaze met the other two’s, tears drying rather quickly.

With a smile, Robert held out his arms, “come here, cariño...”

Damien gave a slight huff of laughter and nodded, folding himself into Robert’s arms. For a moment, he just breathed in the familiar scent of aftershave and worn leather, but eventually he held out an arm to invite Craig into the hug. Strong arms wrapped around the other two, kissing Damien’s temple softly and murmuring an apology. When Damien finally pulled away, the redness and tears were gone from his face, replaced with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You know...” two absurdly dainty fingers trailed across Craig’s collar and down the front of his shirt as Damien took a step closer to him, “you two really ought to make it up to me...”

Craig swallowed thickly, looking down at Damien with a slight flush creeping up his neck, “oh? How d’ya want us to do that?”

The grin Damien gave was almost wicked and he looked the perfect vampire for a fraction of a second, sending chills down his boyfriends’ spines. Very _good_  chills. All Robert could focus on was how much he wanted to buy Damien some fake fangs. Craig, on the other hand, was far too preoccupied with the hand now slipping down the front of his sweatpants to tease him.

“Robert was correct, there _is_  one type of meat I like,” Damien purred, free hand raking through Craig’s hair _just_  roughly enough, “I want it. Now.”

Practically melting at the touch, Craig let his hands slip down to Damien’s ass, feeling him up contently. With a small hop and a bit of lifting, Damien was able to hook his ankles around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him into a demanding kiss. Craig held him up gladly, sitting him on the polished marble counter beside them. Soft hands roamed across Craig’s body, sliding under his shirt to run along the firm muscles of his back. Robert watched on in appreciation, allowing them to continue for another minute or so before stepping in.

“You know, I’m feelin’ a little unloved here,” he teased, voice low and sultry.

Damien pulled away from the kiss to smirk at Robert, “then come and get some~”

Robert grinned, walking around to the other side of the island to stand behind Damien. His lips were quickly on that slender neck, being very careful not to leave mark so the other dads didn’t have a reason to tease Damien. The light kisses were interspersed with gentle nips, hard enough to be noticed but not enough to bruise. Damien mewled against Craig’s lips, hips grinding against his boyfriend’s needily.

Craig pulled away from the kiss, panting softly and looking over Damien to Robert, “switch places with me, bro.”

Robert gladly replaced Craig between Damien’s legs, pressing their hips flushed together as Damien let his hands and lips wander over every bit of exposed skin they could find. Craig vaulted over the island counter to sit on the bar stool behind it, making quick work of pulling down his sweatpants and getting his dick out. Gently, he guided Damien away from Robert - though Damien was a little reluctant to stop his wandering hands - and onto his stomach on the counter. Damien’s top half was on the counter, face to dick with Craig, standing on his toes to keep himself up.

Tan hands curled around Damien’s hips, pushing down his pants and underwear in one smooth motion, before moving to do the same himself. Craig looped a hand in Damien’s hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead, and making sure to keep a gentle grip. Taking the hint, Damien licked his lips with a grin before leaning down to kiss Craig’s tip. The soft groan of approval from his boyfriend made him laugh softly, slowly taking Craig’s cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as his hands worked whatever his mouth couldn’t reach.

Robert took the opportunity to slide a couple of fingers into Damien to make sure he was still stretched from their quickie before the barbecue. After a few pumps, he determined that Damien was ready, licking his fingers clean as he pushed into his boyfriend’s tight heat. He was rewarded with a muffled moan, Damien’s back arching ever so slightly against the cold marble of the counter.

“Fuck, Dames, you’re so perfect,” Robert groaned out, gritting his teeth as his fingers dug gently into Damien’s hip bones.

Damien gave another muffled moan, pressing his hips back ever so slightly towards Robert’s. His mouth worked Craig’s cock, pulling away every couple of bobs to tease the tip with his tongue. Despite the hand firmly tangled in his hair, he was in control of the pace of the blow job, keeping it just a _little_  slow to tease Craig. Robert kept one hand on Damien’s hip while the other wandered across his stomach and down, thumb rubbing at his clit gently. Craig could feel every moan vibrating through Damien’s lips, his fingers massaging his boyfriend’s scalp gently as he kept an eye on the door to make sure no one else decided to come into the kitchen. It was a little hard for him to focus with that talented mouth on him, but he made the effort at least, which was more than could be said for the other two. Damien was far too distracted by the cocks inside of him, one muffling his sounds of pleasure and the other pressing deep inside him against that perfect spot. Robert was focusing on not being too rough with Damien, after all it’d be hard to explain to the other dads why his boyfriend was struggling to walk all of a sudden.

With the thumb on his clit and Robert’s thrusts getting a little harder, it wasn’t long before Damien reached his climax, pulling away from Craig to let his hands take over, tongue teasing his tip as he moaned their names. Robert was the next to go, pushing deep into Damien as he came, nails lightly digging into his boyfriend’s hips and a soft groan coming from his mouth. At Damien’s coaxing, Craig came as well, tugging his hair gently. Damien quickly cleaned Craig off with his tongue before panting softly, leaning heavily against the counter.

Robert’s hands were gentle, grabbing some paper towel to clean Damien up before helping fix his clothing. Once the three were fully dressed, Craig picked up Damien, cradling him gently. Damien yawned, nuzzling into the crook of Craig’s neck and pressing tired little butterfly kisses to his skin.

Mere moments after they’d managed to clean themselves up, Joseph wandered into the kitchen with an oblivious smile, “there you went! We were worried about you. Brian said Damien seemed upset...?”

Damien smiled at Joseph and shook his head, “just a little miscommunication, we sorted it out, thank you for your concern.”

Joseph nodded, “alright, as long as it’s all good!”

Robert gave a lazy smirk, leaning against Craig slightly, “Damien’s a little tired, he was up late reading last night. Do you have a couch or something he can rest on?”

Joseph perked up at the chance to show off his hosting skills, “of course! We have a spare bedroom, just through there,” he pointed down the hallway, “third door on the left! We’ll bring you your burgers when they’re ready!”

Craig smiled brightly, already starting towards the guest room with Damien in his arms, “great, thanks, bro!”

Once Craig and Robert had tucked Damien into bed, they got in on either side of him, cuddling up to him happily. Robert played with Damien’s hair while Craig traced patterns on his back. The long haired male relaxed at their touches, whispering gentle loving words to them as he drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

Joseph waved to them as they left, sighing as he looked at the slightly wet counter and grabbed a paper towel to clean up, “Looks like Chris spilled his drink and didn’t clean up again. I’ll have to talk to him about that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
